Danger from Within
by Great Angemon
Summary: She had always been taught that she was the danger- that her magic was dangerous, but soon she will discover that it isn't her power, but the uncertainty and fear it leads to. WIP, AU, possible Zelink in the future


Danger FromWithin

By GreatAngemon

Throughout the year, the villagers heard loud bangs and screams from the castle. To some of the older residents of the small market that stood below the looming castle, it sounded like something from the distant past, something long since forbidden by the laws of kings and queens gone by.

Magic.

But no one in decades had been born with the ability to cast a spell, and none had been cursed with magic for nearly as long. So the idea of magic emanating from the castle was ludicrous, and they told themselves and others that it must be the young princess making a nuisance of herself.

But behind the closed gates of the castle-grounds, and behind the walls of the magnificent castle, a much darker truth unveiled itself. "We can't keep letting this happen!" the king roared, slamming his fist on the table top. "Magic is forbidden! If she doesn't learn to suppress her power, she'll be hunted!"

"I know, Daphnes," the queen cooed, walking up to her husband and gently pulling his hand off the table. Rubbing the king's fist between her own soft hands, she continued to speak: "But she is young. Our servants will not tell anyone, so for now, while she can still enjoy it, let her play with the magic. On her eighth birthday, we'll begin teaching her restraint."

"She cannot leave the castle then," the king murmured, not really knowing what he was saying. He had been distracted by the creaking open of the door at the far end of the hall. As the door opened wider, a young girl's head popped through the opening.

"Momma, papa!" she cried, throwing the door open and rushing inside. As she ran, her father detached himself from the queen and stepped away from the table slightly. The young girl ran straight into his arms, and he lifter her up, spinning on the spot. The young girl giggled as she spun, and soon was laughing outright before her father pulled her into a tight hug.

"How's my princess?" the king asked, his voice losing its furious tone and picking up one of fatherly affection. It seemed that he loved his daughter, regardless of her abilities, or his disdain for them.

"Look," she said, holding her hand out in between them. As they watched, a ray of light from the window seemed to angle itself into her palm, and after a moment a pink fire burst to life between her fingers. "Isn't it pretty, papa?"

The king had jumped when the fire appeared, and while his voice still carried its loving charisma, it also carried traces of fear. "Yes, Zelda, it's beautiful."

But Zelda had caught onto her father's tone and her hand drooped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. I just wasn't expecting that."

Zelda once again raised her hand, and the same fire appeared once more. She twisted her hand, looking at the fire from every possible angle, and then slid from her father's embrace. "Mamma, look," she said, holding her hand out towards her mother.

Her mother had been born in a distant land, where magic was still taught to young practitioners. As such, she had not thought anything wrong with her daughter's abilities. After her husband had found out, however, she had agreed to teach her daughter to control herself.

"Yes, Zelda, I see," the queen said, kneeling down to her daughters level and pulling her hand in closer. "How did you do that?" Zelda shrugged.

"Zelda, how about you go ask the cooks when luncheon will be served?" Zelda, at once, jumped up.

"Yes papa!" she said excitedly. She began running down the hall again with almost inhuman speed. The king watched her turn in to the corridor and disappear.

"She is your daughter," the queen commented lightly a moment later, after several loud bangs and crashes, as well as raucous swearing from below their feet.

"What do you mean?"

"She tries to please too many people. She wants us to be happy, and you treat your daughter's abilities as though they are curses, just to please your people and their laws."

"Our laws," the king said. He shook his head. "I do not know. I just do not know. Sometimes, when I am alone, I wonder what prompted the kings of old to forbid magic in the kingdom. When I saw Zelda use it for the first time, I was both awed and terrified, but not out of fear of her power, but out of fear of prosecution."

"What is done is done, and it cannot change. We will have to let go for the next three years. Once she is of age, we will teach her to control herself."

"Yes, my love." The king took the queens hand, placed a gentle kiss upon it, and together they walked from the room towards the dining hall.


End file.
